Talk:Paarthurnax (Skyrim)/Archive 1
New section After the end of the main quest, isn't he still on top of the Throat of the World, sat on that dragon wall object? I just finished, and found him there after he left. Anyone else seeing this? 19:13, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Can we put a SPOILER tag in here or something? This just ruined a huge chunk of the game for me jerks. is paarthurnax evil? because it said that he will unite all dragons in the wiki if you choose to not kill him I believe at the end if you leave him alive he tries to unite them in the way of the voice which is suppose to be peaceful. So probably not evil. SPOILER ahead, read at your own risk: Think of him as the Anakin Skywalker at the end of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. He was evil under the command of Alduin, but then betrayed him by siding with mortal men. And thus atoned for his past crimes. But this is really depend on your conscience. Whether he should answer for his past crimes (for massacring hundreds of people in the Dragon Wars) or not depends on your judgement. My humble opinion is the Blades are (whats left of them anyway) an outdated organisation. Delphine and Esbern are old, humiliated, narrow minded, spiritually broken and can not see reason and can not even give a solid reason for demanding the murder of Paarthurnax. They are in no position to pass such a judgement, let alone have the wisdom for it. Also leave all aside, the Blades sworn to protect and aid the Dragonborn, not to rule over him. They bow to the will of the Dragonborn, not the other way around. This alone explains Delphine and Esbern are no longer remember their vows and responsibilities and are no longer members of the Blades. Heartseeker (talk) 14:49, November 30, 2011 (UTC) chosen to be "good" and the blades are a misguided group of barbaric dragon-genocide practicing fools yadda yadda, insert the arguements the graybeards and most players would agree with here. ...and yet... There is something amusing about his preaching of the way of the voice to other dov when such a state is so unnatural and uncomfortable for them. Seems he's simply found a new way to be an ambitious, cruel overlord/tyrant that just happens to be socially acceptable to the lesser races. What was that Mannimarco said about so called "good" and "evil"... On another note, where did the translation of thur as overlord come from? In game dialogue with Paarthurnax indicates that it means tyranny. "...his thur, tyranny, ..." Irrelevant Label (talk) 13:55, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Invincibility/Neutrality For me, after I get him to about 80% (he's definitely not "invincible"), he fights back. How does this work for other people? 06:55, November 21, 2011 (UTC) spoiler alerts are for the weak-minded..... if they REALLY meant that much to you, you would stop playing Skyrim altogether, after finding out about the plot. Since this OBVIOUSLY did not happen, this only proves my point that spoilers aren't that big of a deal, people.... I agree with HeatSeeker. As Paarthurnax said, it's better to become good after being evil rather than being born good. Blankslate (talk) 02:31, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone else find the translation of Paarthurnax's name ('Ambition Overlord Cruelty') to be...ironic in some way? IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give in, never surrender. 03:33, December 5, 2011 (UTC) It mentions in the bugs section that if you already have the fire breath shout then he unlocks the second level of it. I don't think that is a bug is it? Isn't that the way it is meant to work? 20:16, December 13, 2011 (UTC)Panda ( the bug is if you learn from the wall then unlock it when he goes to give you the knowledge he give you another level and unlocks that thus getting you 2 words of the shout not 1) 05:16, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Meditation word effects For some reason when using his word meditation I didn't get an 'Active Effect' from 'Eternal Spirit' or Kuim (Kuiem? Whatever >_>) anyone else have that problem? 22:04, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I don't find any active affects onther than from Vol. What are they other two SUPPOSED to do? Cut and paste this out of the previous talk topic. Adding to this as I also had this problem. Fus = Force, gave a buff called "Force Without Effort" that causes the player to get staggered 25% less and enemies to get staggered 25% more. Yol = Fire, gave a buff called "The Fire Within" that increased the damage of the Fire Breath shout by 25%. Feim = Spirit, saw the game say I got an effect called "Eternal Spirit" but nothing was listed in active effects. 13:44, December 23, 2011 (UTC)LogiC Hmm, odd that the mediation was not listed on the page already. Fixed. Effects explained there. Irrelevant Label (talk) 06:10, December 30, 2011 (UTC) If he was evil, it's likely that he wouldn't agree that the Blades are correct to try and kill him, and also admit outright at he's just one bad day from doing as much damage as Alduin. On the other hand, it may just be him being manipulative. Glitch There's a bug whenever your first going to talk to Paarthurnax. If (at the very instant you discover The Throat of the World) you fast travel into any city, Paarthurnax will spawn within the city's cell but outside of the wall. You can still talk to him if you glitch out but once he goes to teach you Yol, you can't continue for there is no wall for him to breathe on... I did find a way past this however by glitching out of the city he was stuck in and climbing to the throat of the world glitched out. Then talked to him, fought him til he fled and fast traveled to the city immediately, then fast travel to high hrothgar. Whether this is a guaranteed solution, I'm not sure but he returned to the proper cellular. Paarthurnax turns hostile during Throat of the World quest if full Fire Breath is used on him Anyone else experience this? Before I first met Paarthurnax, I was able to learn the first two words of the Fire Breath shout (YOL and TOOR) from the respective words walls, so after meeting him and he taught me the shout, I ended up learning SHUL, after which you're supposed to use the Fire Breath shout ON him (basically attacking him). Inadvertedly I used the full power of the shout (i.e. YOL TOOR SHUL) on him, and he turned hostile and started attacking me. Good thing I quick saved some time before that point, and when I tried that part again, I tapped the shout key lightly so as to produce the weakest form of the Fire Breath shout (just YOL), and the quest proceeded as normal. (PC) 14:41, May 20, 2012 (UTC) This is what happened to me with Paarthurnax: I had only the first fire breath shout (Yol) and instead of learning only the second (Toor/Tor), I learned all 3 (Yol Toor Shui). Glitch? Anyone else have that happen? Also, my three words of meditation were for *Yol (25% boost to power) *Fus (25% stagger thing) But instead of the Ethereal Spirit Shout, I got: *Fo (25% boost to power) Fo is the Frost Breath Shout. However, on my second account I had the original three options, and Fo was not one of them. Additionally, the glitch I mentioned earlier also didn't occur. Updated with new information Bug regarding Paarthunax and the Fire Breath shout. Confirmed on 360. If the player has the "Yol" part of the shout unlocked when they first meet Paarthunax when they first meet Paarthunax and he teaches the Fire Breath shout learn the "Toor" part of the shout then when Paarthunax is about to share his knowledge of the word unlock "Toor" using a dragon soul, then absorb Paarthunax's knowledge. You will have the full fire breath shout. I thought this could be added to the bugs section, because it is actually somewhat helpful so could someone please come along and post it? HES DEAD JIM DEAD.... i fast travel to his mountain to get a shout from him to trap alduins allie and hes freakin DEAD WTF MAN Beamonde 00:07, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Weird Glitch PS3 - I "killed" Paarthunax before talking with him during Paarthunax mission. He had no life left but I was still able to talk to him. Then a lot of time later, during the side mission where you take Whiterun, during the battle, Paarthunax body seems to appear right there inside the city, next to my house. I absorbed his soul, but his body is still there, glitched. Paarthunax's body just showed up at Lakeview Manor a long time after I killed him. In game time about 2 months. 03:13, March 4, 2013 (UTC) New image? So, the quest has this exact same image, should we get another one for this page? 07:47, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :I would. . .but 1)idk how to screen shot on an Xbox x) and 2) idk how to change the pictures. So. . .yeah. That probably wasn't helpful. Rayan- 01:11, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Paarthurnax now has an updated image. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 03:24, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Bend Will When fighting Paarthunax for the fun of it, the shout Bend Will automatically killed him. Good thing I saved before doing it, I couldn't cope with killing him. I'd like to add information refering to Paarthurnax to the page, but I cant because it's locked from editing. Is there anyone who can unlock it and allow further editing?!? I'm not going to put inappropriate info on there, and i'm not putting a lie or slander or there either, and I sure as heck am not putting swear words on there!!! I just want to put neat information on there. It is more stating similarities between Paarthurnax and another familiar figure. Interwiki-Links Can add those Links please: en:Paarthurnax (Character) es:Paarthurnax it:Paarthurnax (Drago) pl:Paarthurnax ru:Партурнакс Mike alias the Checker (talk) 17:28, May 28, 2013 (UTC) : Adding them right now. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 17:45, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :: Thanks :) Mike alias the Checker (talk) 18:02, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Dragon Priest Reference On the page for the quest The Throat of the World, in the trivia section, it says that if you are wearing a dragon priest mask, Paarthurnax will refer to you using that dragon priest's name instead of Dragonborn. Well, I went to Paarthurnax wearing the Volsung mask and he called me Krosis. I'm not exactly sure why he would call me Krosis instead of Volsung. I didn't even have Krosis in my inventory. The only thing I can think of is that Krosis was the first dragon priest mask I got, I believe. Has anyone else noticed anything like this? ARobi5 (talk) 19:19, July 7, 2013 (UTC)ARobi5 : I just tried equipping a different dragon priest mask and Paarthurnax still "called me" Krosis. Then I tried with a dragonplate helm on and he still said the same thing. After that, I looked up Krosis (which I should have done in the first place) and it means "sorrow." I think when he was saying "Krosis," he was just basically saying "sorry." He wasn't calling me Krosis at all. ARobi5 (talk) 21:45, July 7, 2013 (UTC) : ^ What ARobi5 said. Yeah, "krosis" is a word in the Dragon tongue language, meaning sorrow. Draugr say it quite often, and in the subtitles it is not capitalized. Nebenthe (talk) 06:09, March 20, 2014 (UTC)